Pups and the Interesting Friend
Synopsis After Smoky hears about Rocky getting turned into a mer-pup Smoky gets quiet interested in the idea of becoming a mer-pup. Walking to the beach hoping that he might find one he meets a new and unexpcted friend Characters * Rocky (Minor) * Smoky * Delora Story Smoky listened to his brother telling the story of when he had become a mer-pup with Skye and Zuma. “Wow! You really became a Mer-Pup!” Smoky said sitting up and wagging his tail. Rocky smiled and nodded again. “Yup, and I got too save a baby mer-pup!” Rocky said making Smoky look at him in awe again. “Wow, thats so cool!” Smoky said. “Alright, thats enough stories for tonight, it's time for bed.” Rocky said patting his brother on his back. Smoky pouted out his lip. “Awww, but I want more stories!” Smoky said. But Rocky gave him a stern look. “Smoky, it's time for bed, alright?” Rocky said to him. “I guess..” Smoky said leaving Rocky's pup house and going back to his. An hour or so passed and Smokey could tell that all the pups were asleep. He slowly got up, quiet so that he did not wake any pups up and wraped a blanket around himself so he could make his way to the beach in the cold spring night air. He sat down near the shore on a lone rock that was clean and far enough away from the water that he wouldn't get splashed. He watched the water talking to himself. “I wish someday that I could meet a mer-pup” he said under his breath. He watched the water ripple and reflect the moonlight. how it shone beautifully off the water. As he watched the water suddenly their was a small splashing noise. he glanced over but all their was a small ripple in the surface of the water “What was that?” he said to himself when he heard another splash and looked over to see another ripple. He rubbed his eyes “you must be seeing things smokey” he said to himself when suddenly he felt water splash him and he looked in front of him. Bobbing in the water was the head of a king charles spaniel. Her ears floated beside her head in the water as she looked at Smokey. “Hi” She said waving a paw. Smokey sat up and rubbed his eyes looking at her in awe. “h-Hello?” he said nervously. She waved again. “I heard you talking about Mer-Pups!” She said. “Y-Yeah can you help me?” He said still a bit nervous. “Well considering i'm a Mer-Pup yeah!” She laughed. “W-What!” he said in shock “You're not a mer-pup!” He said trying to deny it. “Does this look like a dog's tail too you?” she said when a bright red and aqua fish tail popped out of the water beside her. “You're a Mer-pup! I found a Mer-Pup!” Smokey said jumping up excitedly “I knew I could find a mer-pup!” He said. “Technically, I found you!” the Mer-pup pointed out. “Right, so whats you're name?” Smokey said too the mer-pup as she swam around. “My name is Delora, and you?” She asked him. “Im Smokey!” He said “My brother told me a story about when he found a mer pup and that mer-pup turned him into one on the magical mer-moon!” Smokey said. “What's your brothers name? I may have met him!” Delora said. “His name is Rocky.” Smokey replied. “No, I don't think I have met him, but he sounds cool!” She said swimming around. “hey can you come down onto the sand closer to the water so I dont need to swim as much?” She asked him. Smokey realized that too stay afloat and talk to her she would need to keep paddling. “Yeah.” He said getting up and walking down too the wet sand. It squished a bit beneath his paws but he laid down anyway the cold wet sand soaking into his belly fur. “Thanks.” She said swimming up onto the shore and laying down so that she could talk too Smokey. The night went by and soon enough the moon was high in the sky reflecting off the ocean water. “Wow you're life is so great, I wish I could be a Mer-pup!” Smokey said after she finished her third story of the night. “Thanks, its a nice life even though I can't leave the sea..” She said sighing. “Okay, well it's starting to get late and i'm getting a bit tired..” he said yawning too emphasize his point. “Oh okay, well then I guess I will go..” Delora said going back into the water using her tail too wave too Smokey. He waved before walking off thinking to himself ‘wow! I found and be-friended a real mer-pup’. Category:Koho2001s Stories